Erika's discovery
by DahliaLilly
Summary: What happens when your average Twilight Fan girl stumbles upon Alice's Transformation and discovers the story is real, only it has just started to unfold? When James starts to track Erika will Erika and Alice survive and find all the Cullen's in time?
1. discovery

**AN: Please tell me at the end of the chapter if you would like me to continue with this story.  
****  
Erika P.O.V. (**_**her thoughts are in ittalics**_**)****  
**  
The lout buzzing of my alarm clock told me that I was already late for first period. I quickly

pulled on my "Team Edward" shirt and my favorite jeans, then sprinted out the door of my dorm

room.

After a long and antagonizing day of school I walked toward the animal shelter where I

volunteered. On my way I passed the local asylum. A loud noise caught my attention. I walked

toward the ruckus and crouched behind some bushes to watch what was happening.

A man I knew from the time I had spent helping the poor crouched over a teenage girl with

black hair and piercing blue eyes. She was wearing a strait jacket which must mean she was

supposed to be confined in a padded cell. He picked up her arm and brought it to his mouth. A

mask of extreme concentration crossed his face as he bit her wrist. His eyes up to the other side

of the small clearing. I was startled by their pure golden color.

"There Alice, that should keep you safe."

_What?!?! He's a vampire?!! how can that be?!!? I thought the Twilight series were all fiction!!_

That girl must be the Alice from the books!! But, If she's Alice then Bella still isn't alive yet!

My thoughts were interrupted as a man with deep burgundy eyes who must be James ran into

the clearing. After two seconds of assessing the scene he dragged the good vampire away from

Alice's crumpled form. __

Once they were gone I got up and went to sit near Alice. I knew from the books that James

would not return for her. After an hour of watching her slowly change to a pale stone from the

fingertips to her upper arms I decided to move her from her from this location. I knew I was now

a part of her story also, and there was no way to avoid it now.

A few hours later I had her tucked into the bed in my dorm. I was luck to have it all to myself.

Otherwise I would have to explain why there was a strange hurt girl in my room.  
**  
AN: should I continue? Please review and tell me!  
**


	2. wake up call

**AN: So, I'm really glad you all wanted me to continue! So, here is the next chapter! Don't own twilight or any of the characters... *sob*  
**  
After two days of waiting I stated getting anxious. What would Alice think when she woke up? Would she try to kill me or wait for me to explain?

Then the idea came to me.

_If I sedate her thirst with an animal or two it might give me a better chance at surviving._

So, on the third day I brought her out side again and tied a few deer I had manged to catch with a net trap very close to where she lay on the

ground. **(AN: Don't ask, I didn't know how else to have her catch the dear) **I climbed a near by tree and hoped she would notice the dear before

she noticed me.

Her heart beat faster and faster until it stopped abruptly and she flickered her eyes open slowly. She stood up and did a 360 quickly assessing her

environment. She noticed the deer and instantly pounced on them. When she had finished she had covered herself in blood.

I jumped down from the tree then. Hoping she wouldn't attack.

"Alice." I stated her name and she turned swiftly to face me.

"what am I?" she whispered. Obviously overwhelmed by the new feeling of not being confined.

"Alice I need you to hold your breath while I explain everything."

"fine." she stated through clenched teeth.

"You are a vampire. You have a special ability, you can see the future. I need you to concentrate and try to see a family that only eats animals,

and a another who you will met in Pennsylvania. Do you understand? nod if you do."

She nodded and closed her eyes and concentrated. She gasped and opened her eyes just as they faded back to a ruby red.

"I see now. How did you know what I was?"

"There is a book series, more on that later. Right now you-" I was cut off when the trace-like look crossed her eyes again.

this time her vision was longer.

"He's coming to look for you. He thought he smelled something as he took the old man away so he came back and found your scent. Now, he's going

to track you because you know the secret."

That's when my friend stumbled across us.

"hey, Erika, who's that? Why is she so pale? What's wrong with her ey- YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!! THERE IS NO WAY THAT THAT IS WHO I THINK IT IS! ERIKA, TELL ME THE TRUTH NOW!!!"

"ummm, Alice, I would like you to meet Kayla, apparently she will be accompanying us. I just hope James doesn't catch us before we find Jasper and the others, that's the only way to save us now."

I turned around just in time to see Kayla collapse her "Team Jacob" hat covering her close eyes.

"Kayla! Kayla! Are you okay?!?!"

Her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Is it all true then? If it is then why is James coming after you?"

"Yes, It's all true, he's coming because I saw the man bite Alice, and I know what they are."

"ummm.. guys, do you think you could take me somewhere to hunt? I'm really thirsty."

"oh! I'm sooo sorry! I almost forgot!"

**AN: so, what did you think? please R&R!**


	3. questions

**AN: Yay!!! I have a beta!!! her name is cullen1994 and she is awesome!!!! Thank you sooooooo much!! I don't own twilight.. at least not yet.**

We drove Alice to the nearest forest and had her use her power to make sure she wouldn't run into anyone while she was there, and then left. On the car ride home Kayla finally

started asking questions, having recovered from her initial shock,

"What happens to us now? I mean, James is after you, now that I know, well, he'll be after me too. I think"

"I'm not sure. The only thing I can think of that would save us is to find Jasper, then the rest of the Cullen's." I replied.

"But how? They won't move to Forks for another twelve years, and even then finding them would mess up the way the story turns out!" She cried out fearful in case none of her

dreams would come true.

"I know, I know. But it's either find them or let James kill us and possibly Alice if he finds her. We definitely can't let that happen!!" I replied.

That night we slept in my room while Alice sat on the roof thinking of a way to save all of us from James and around midnight she jumped through my window and quickly shook

us awake.

"I had a vision; he's coming here in four hours. If we aren't gone by then he will kill you and make me join his coven." She stated as if it was a normal occurrence.

"We leave in forty minutes then." I said firmly.

"But what about your parents and school? Won't you miss them? How will you explain your sudden leaving?" She replied, agitated that she was pulling us away from something

important

"We-" I cut Kayla off. She couldn't explain it fast enough. She had a habit of going into extreme detail.

"We're orphans. We'll fake our murder while you go wait in the car." I stated sadly yet firmly, ending the conversation.

"Fine, I can see there's no point in arguing with you."

She left while Kayla ran down to get a few bottles of ketchup and some

knives. This was going to hurt.

We filled the bowls with ketchup and pricked our fingers. We mixed the two with some water to make this kind of bloody tomato liquid.

"Perfect" Kayla said as she started splattering it everywhere. The beauty of ketchup, we only put in a few drops of blood in case they sent it to the lab.

Once we had the room covered we changed clothes, threw the knives into the room and ran out closing the door.

"I pity the person who opens that door." I whispered to Kayla as we ran from the building and out into the parking lot where Alice had my car ready.

A few hours later we found ourselves outside Seattle in a cheap motel.

Alice had left earlier and had come back with a stack of maps and ten phone books.

"Time to find out where the Cullen's are hiding themselves."

We both stared dumbfounded as she picked up the phone book and stared reading it.

She was already on page 405 of the first book when I spoke up.

"Ummm... Alice, how do you know what names they are going by?"

"I don't silly. I just look at a number and look to see who picks up the

phone. If I don't know the person from my visions, you know one of the Cullen's then I don't call it. Simple, however, so far I haven't recognized any of them." She said sadly as she

finished that book and picked up the next one, all with in thirty seconds.

Vampire speed was even more amazing then I had thought it was.

"Well, Kayla, there's nothing we can do right now except sleep." I simply stated.

"Fine by me. I'm as tired as you can get." She yawned and went to lay down on one of the two queens sized beds while I took the other. But, I think someone didn't want us to

sleep as just two minutes later Alice squealed so loud I thought I would need hearing aids for the rest of my life.

"I found it!!!!" she shrieked again and ran into her just to get her

to stop squealing and gain her attention.

When I got up off the floor she just stared at me.

"What did you do that for?" She asked with a strange look on her face as she stared at me.  
"To get you to shut up." I clarified simply.

"Oh, well. I found the number. Now, all we have to do is call it." She said as if she did this everyday.

"One problem. How do we get them to come? They have no clue who we are." I said

"Then we tell them."

"Fine -but Alice, you call." I said to an excited Kayla who was already

reaching for the phone. I could tell that she was going to completely ruin this with her squealing if someone like Edward answered.

Alice picked up the phone and dialled the phone number.

Ring... ring... ring... "Hello?"

**AN: Cliffie.... yes, I am evil.... Please R&R it makes me write faster! :) Hope you enjoyed it!**

**xoxo,**

**belle**


	4. phone call

**AN: so, very short chapter. Just the phone call... hope you enjoy it!!!**

_Ring.....ring....ring…._

_"Hello?" _a musical voice said from the other end of the phone.

"Hi, my name's Alice, and, well I have a problem that only you and your family can help me with."

"_I'm sorry miss, I think you have the wrong number." __The voice said._

"NO! I don't. Edward, you HAVE to listen to me!" Alice almost screamed, losing her composure.

"_How-? How do you know my name?" __He said, confused_

"I'm like you and your family... I'm just more special... I need your help; I'm only a day and a half old." She said with no hint of sadness in her voice.

_"Oh. Well, in that case we'll be there shortly.... wait. Where are you?" __He asked._

"At Motel 12, just outside Seattle."

"_Okay, see you in-"_

"Two hours" She cut him off

"_How did you-"_

"Special, remember?" She cut him off again

_"Okaaaay then... good bye. We'll see you then." __He said, as if he thought she had something wrong with her, which she does, but she didn't really need to know that I thought that._

"Okay, bye." She pushed the end button then turned to us and opened her mouth to say something, but Kayla beat her there.

"OME!!!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST HEARD EDWARD'S VOICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OME!!!! I'm ACTUALLY going to SEE EDWARD CULLEN!!!! THE Edward Cullen!!!! Oh, what am I going to wear??? "She screamed high on the fact that she was going to actually meet THE Edward Cullen as she so put it.

I calmly walked to the table where I had left a roll of duct-tape while Alice cowered in a corner, surprisingly afraid of Kayla, or maybe it was just that her voice had gone ultra high and it was hurting her ears. Kayla was still yelling and hyperventilating when I stuck the tape to her mouth and reduced her to mumbling. However, she still mumbled animatedly about Edward.

"Thank you! I didn't know when she was going to stop!" Alice said with relief as she rose from her hiding place. She went to hug me but stopped just before when I moved back slightly. Her face betrayed her hurt though before she could cover it up,

"Just in case you can't control yourself yet." I said quickly so that I could erase her pain. I knew it had worked when I saw her face transform into one of happiness and understanding. Still, I was hung up on the comment that she had made before about not being able to see if Kayla would ever shut up.

_Wow, Alice not knowing when Kayla was going to stop... now THAT was just plain sad... __I thought as I stared at her disbelievingly. _

By then though, Alice was sitting on the bed flipping through another phonebook_._

"What are you looking for now?" I queried,

"I was just looking to see if Jasper had a cell phone listed. I can see that that search is pointless." She replied with a sigh.

Alice and I spent the next hour and a half debating how to explain what was going on to the Cullens and before heading out into the woods, Alice positioned us about a hundred feet from the meeting place and had us block out thoughts by singing _Bleeding Love_ by Leona Lewis.

**AN: I'm going to keep the actual meeting for the next chapter. Sorry, it was so short. I just wanted to get the phone call posted. Please R&R!!**


	5. meeting

**AN: New chapter!! :) hope u like it!**

Edward P.O.V. (remember he hasn't met Bella yet, so he's not the same)

Thoughts in _italic_

I hung up the phone and called to my family to meet me in the garage. Twenty seconds later I had the cars packed and was explaining the situation to everyone.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked as she climbed into her blood red (ironic isn't it?) convertible.

"There's a newborn in Seattle that called. She needs our help for something." I replied.

"Oh, well in that case we'd best get going." Carlisle started his engine and pulled out of the garage.

-----

We stepped into the forest quietly and ran to the meeting place where we were to meet this 'Alice'. When we were two minutes away from the spot I finally heard three different minds. The closest was open and thinking of all of my family's faces, while the other two were singing some song over and over. I listened in closer to see if I could hear their underlying thoughts...

_I don't care what they say,_

_I'm in love with you_

I cringed as I listened to them... _stupid girly music, not to mention, over played _I thought.

By then though we were stepping into the clearing, the pale newborn that greeted us looked about twenty however she was the size of a small eighth grader.

She finally spoke when all of us had emerged from the forest.

"Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett." she acknowledged us one at a time, and then turned to Carlisle.

"I'm afraid that I have some very pressing news. Have any of you ever heard of the book Twilight?" She asked.

"Erm... no." Carlisle replied in a confused voice.

"Well, it basically tells your story. Well, our future story. That's fine because no one actually believes that we exist. This story is actually real as I have found from my friends... They are fans of the story and one of them happened to stumble upon my birth. She has helped me. But now the vampire, who almost killed me, is after her. That would be fine if she were a vampire with a strong coven to protect her, but she is human, and the other factor is that the vampire after her will come after Bella... So, we have to help them." She declared.

"Wait. Them? And who's Bella?" I said questionably. This was insanely crazy, how could she expect us to believe this? Yet, I found myself thinking every word true.

"Her friend was looking for her, and found both of us... and well, Bella is your future love..." She trailed off awkwardly.

"Oh, well... wait, future love?!?!" I almost yelled. How could they know who I'd fall in love with?!?!

"Yeah, well, she lives in Arizona right now, but she'll move here in twelve years or so..." She said as she registered the shock that I must be going through.

"Okay then, where are these two?" Carlisle asked while I tried to make sense of all the information I had received.

"They're only a short way away. Follow me." Alice turned and darted through the trees. She led us to a little camp site where two girls were sitting down picking at the leaves around them with masks of pure concentration on their faces.... _great the Bleeding Love girls_... I thought yet again.

"Everyone, this is Erika, and her friend Kayla." She simply stated gesturing to each in turn, with her hand.

I looked at them closely.

Erika was tall and had dark blonde hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. Her blue-green eyes were bright behind her glasses. Kayla however was the same height as Alice and had golden-blonde hair. I could tell that clear contacts covered her grey-blue eyes. Erika was the first to realize what was going on and jumped up to say hello. Kayla however, jumped up quickly and after two seconds of staring at me, fainted to the ground. Luckily, Rosalie managed to catch her before she completely hit the ground. Rose grabbed a water bottle off the ground and splashed Kayla's face. Her eyes fluttered open slowly before widening as she opened her mouth to start yelling happily. I read her thoughts though, and quickly grabbed her and stuck my hand over here mouth.

_ OME!!! EDWARD IS TOUCHING ME!!!!! HE SMELLS SOOOOOOO GOOD!!! I CAN'T BELIVE WE ARE ACTUALLY MEETING THE CULLENS!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I FAINTED!!! OME I WAS JUST LIKE BELLA!!! Wait, does he know about Bella??? Maybe I could take Bella's place…_

"Why don't you go get your stuff and come back to our house with us?" Carlisle suggested, "We need to get Kayla calmed down before she passes out again." He said, going into what I liked to call 'Doctor Mode'. Erika answered first,

"Okay. That's fine with me and I'm sure that it will be fine with Kayla"


	6. plan

**Erika P.O.V.**

The Cullen's home was absolutely gorgeous. It was just outside Vancouver, Canada in a small town named Port Moody. (AN: It is seriously a town out side Vancouver... It's just too perfect!) They had a very modern house that was decorated much like the one in the books. They sat us down in the living room and made us explain our situation explicitly.

After we were done explaining our half we had to deal with, the now awake, Kayla, seeing as she had feinted about a half hour ago because Edward accidentally touched her arm as he was getting out of the car.

Edward.

I called his name silently in my head, and he turned slightly towards me so I knew he was listening.

_I'm sorry about Kayla. For someone on "Team Jacob" she sure likes you._

He turned to completely face me.

"What are "Team Jacob" and "Team Edward"?" He asked,

_Ummm... it's another one of those fan things. The fans have divided themselves based upon who they think Bella should be with. _I thought.

"Oh. Well, I guess I'll understand later." He finished talking just as Alice threw a hot pink dress at me.

"It's Esme's. Put it on." She said as she glared at me with one of those "if you don't do what I say now you will regret it later" looks.

I obeyed bleakly and walked into the bathroom.

A few hours later, we were ready to leave their house with a plan in mind. Alice would take Kayla and I with her and Carlisle to look for Jasper, while

Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie were going to take care of the nomads, hopefully they would catch them off guard. So, we grabbed our bags and got into

Carlisle's car. Our first stop would be a town in Philadelphia that Alice had seen Jasper passing through in ten days time. Our plane was just about to

take off when Alice had a vision. She immediately stiffened and made Kayla and I take the middle seats between Carlisle and her.

"Keep your heads low and put on our coats." She said as she turned away from us and pretended to look out the window across the aisle.

Ten seconds later the vampire I had seen, James, and a girl that could only be Victoria came down the small aisle dressed in flight attendant uniforms. I heard most of their quiet whispering,

"Jack, I don't see them anywhere" Victoria said quietly,

"They have to be here, Vicky. We saw them get on." He replied.

"Maybe we can get Larry to delay the plane; he is playing pilot after all." She suggested wickedly.

They walked quickly out of my hearing range to finish their conversation.

"Great, they're using code names. I think Larry is Laurent, which means he's flying the plane. Hiding you two is going to get very difficult." Alice mumbled so that only the four of us could hear.


	7. Phillip

Erika P.O.V.

We had managed to go the rest of the flight without them suspecting that we were actually there. The hard part however, would be getting off the plane.

When the seat-belt sign turned off, Alice had us crouch securely between her and Carlisle. We filed toward the door, carry-on bags in hand, when all of a sudden I realized that Kayla wasn't next to me anymore. One quick glance told me that she had gone back to grab the coat she had left on her seat. She tried to catch up with us but we were already off of the plane and stuck in the current of people pushing us out through the enclosed walkway. My last glimpse of her scared me to death. James had caught her by the shoulders and was holding her two feet off the ground. His words echoed in my head.

"Vicky, looks like we found one of them after all."

Kayla P.O.V.

James had my two feet off the ground and I knew better than to try to kick him, which would only make him mad. So I started to scream for help, loud piercing screams, well that was until Victoria pinned me against the wall in a chokehold, while James mumbled something about duct-tape. Just then as I stared down Victoria's cold black eyes, she turned quickly to look at something and my gaze followed.

A very pale hand was resting on her shoulder. Registering that it could only be vampire, I looked up at his face, expecting to see James or Laurent. What I saw however surprised me completely. He was beautiful. His short reddish-orange hair covered his eyes. "Miss, what do you think you are doing with my human?" He growled protectively.

"Oh! Sir, I am very sorry. I had no idea that it was yours. Here you are." She handed me over quickly and ran at human speed to go tell the others what had happened.

The strange man held me like you would a small child and walked at a slightly faster than human pace off the plane and to the parking lot. He buckled me into the back seat threw his luggage into the front seat and raced out of the airport.

He pulled up to an apartment building and carried me and the luggage inside. He set me down on the couch and stepped back to look at me closer.

"Do, you have any idea what happened back there?" his musical voice asked quietly, trying not to scare me.

"Yes. I know everything." I stated.

"Then do you know what I am?" he asked quietly.

"Yes. A vampire." I replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He finally flipped his hair out of his eyes. They were the purest gold one could imagine. I nearly fainted, he wasn't going to kill me, at least I hoped not.

"Good. I'm Philip, and you are?" he asked.

I barely recovered enough to mumble my name.

"K-k- Kayla"

"Ah, Kayla. Another question for you, why didn't that 'Vicky' kill you right away? Why did they capture you if it wasn't to kill you?" he asked, confused.

"They are after my friend. She saw another vampire change Alice, the female vampire that was with us, and then saw him take out that older vampire. Now he wants my friend dead, because she knows their secrets." I managed to get out in one breath.

"Wow, you can talk!" I giggled at that.

"So, I take it your friend is human?" he clarified.

"Yes. We both have a six vampires protecting us, but I went back to get my jacket and got separated from Carlisle, Erika, and Alice." I explained

"Wait! Did you say Carlisle?!" he asked, shocked that he knew someone.

"Yes, his coven teamed up with Alice to help try to take out James' coven." I Said, confused.

"I'm friends with Carlisle! I'll call him right now! He was on that plane right? That means he's near by." He explained excitedly

"Yes, he was with us, but I don't know where they are now."

Phillip walked out of the room to go call Carlisle, leaving me to look around at the room I was in. This was no ordinary apartment; it was probably the penthouse suite. It was huge! There were large white beams covering the ceiling and there were many different levels to the room, with stairs leading up to them. I stared at the beautiful layout as Phillip re-entered the room. Looking up, I was once again lost in his golden eyes.

He stared back down at me. "The three of them are on there way, you have no idea how relieved they were when I told them I had you here." he told me.

Just then Alice burst through the doors carrying Erika and tackled me onto the couch.

"Don't you ever walk away from us again! I can't see you the way I see Erika." She shouted at me.

"What?!?! You can't see me?" I asked, horrified in case something happened and no one would know.

"No, I can only see if you are alive or not, where you are, however is beyond where my sense can tell."

"I wonder why..." Carlisle muttered from his place next to Phillip by the door.

"So, Carlisle, besides the fact that you're protecting Kayla and her friend, why are you here?" Philip asked

"We are looking for a nomad named Jasper. Alice can see the future, and he is her future mate. We need him now however." He explained

"Jasper, you say. Is he travelling with a Peter and Charlotte?"

"Yes!" We all echoed at once.

"Well, I'm glad I found you Kayla, because the three of them are currently staying here."

Just then Alice yelled. "Phillip, grab Kayla and run up to the roof now! Get away as fast as you can! I'll meet you back here in three hours!" I was swept up into his arms as he sprinted to the roof. Before I could think he had jumped off and was flying through the streets faster than I had thought imaginable.

**(AN: to see pictures of Phillip's Loft go to this web address.**

**.com/imgres?imgurl=/rent/2005/images/1010_race_&imgrefurl=/rent/&usg=__SRnLy2cicOSosJ_TbJxR3iBThf8=&h=250&w=280&sz=47&hl=en&start=3&sig2=kBvaBMtL8OUgSd79D2TOjQ&tbnid=WRc-qeFcv7k4WM:&tbnh=102&tbnw=114&ei=1iwwSa_aLYuasAPV9YH3CA&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dphiladelphia%2Bpenthouse%26gbv%3D2%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DX )**


	8. Jasper

**AN: Yeah, I know it took me forever.... I'm sorry, I've just been really busy with this career project in school... I want to be an Emergency Room Physician. :)**

Erika P.O.V.

"Ummm.. Alice why did you send Kayla away and not me? I'm human too." I asked puzzled by her sudden decision.

"I just saw that she is Jasper's singer." She replied

"Oh." I replied, now I was sure that it wasn't me she was sacrificing me to Jasper, Peter and Charlotte.

"Carlisle, outside now." She declared suddenly as she jumped out the window, me on her back.

She set me down gently then turned around to face the nearby woods.

Seconds later, Carlisle was standing in front of me just as three figures appeared, not twenty feet in front of us.

"Who are you?" Jasper asked from his spot at the front of the group. His eyes were a glistening, deep ruby red.

"I am Carlisle, and this is Erika and Alice. We are very glad to finally meet you Jasper." At this comment, Alice finally lifted her head to stare deep into Jasper's eyes.

"Jasper, I, especially, am glad. My gift has told me that we will get to know each other very well." She blinked her large golden, yet slightly red, eyes and immediately had him hypnotized.

"And what might that gift be?" He asked as he took a step forward.

"I can see the future." She mirrored his step closer.

"Oh, well exactly how big a part am I in that future?" he inquired as he took another step.

"Large. Very, very large." She was only a foot away from him now.

"That's a good thing." He closed the space between them and kissed her lightly on the lips.

That little kiss grew more stronger until I thought they would never stop kissing.

"Wow, and I thought Charlotte and I were fast." Peter mumbled from where he was standing with Charlotte in his arms.

Jasper heard that and pulled his lips away from Alice's lips but kept his arms wrapped firmly around her.

"So, what is your purpose here?" He asked Carlisle.

"We were looking for you. We need your help to out smart three vampires that are tracking two human girls who saved Alice from one of them.

He didn't even take time to think about his decision. "I'm in."

"Thank you Jazzy!" Alice's tinkling voice was so pure and happy that it surprised us all.

"I still don't know your name." Jasper whispered in Alice's ear.

"Well, I don't see why I should keep it from you. It's Alice." She replied with a smile on her lips.

"Erm, Alice, why are we still standing outside? I don't think our host will mind if we bring you three inside." he said only to her.

"OH! You really don't want to go in there. Erika is here but, the other human Kayla's sent is all over the apartment. One smell of that and well...you don't really want to know. Do you know what a 'singer' is?"

"I've heard talk of them, so I guess so." He said.

"Well, Kayla is your singer." Alice said confidently.

"Where is she? I don't want to get to close since she is one of the humans who saved you." he purred in her ear.

"Phillip took her somewhere safe; I can call him and tell him to stay there for a while." She said quietly.

That's when Alice's eyes glazed over for two seconds before she shouted, "CARLISLE! CALL EDWARD NOW!!!"

Jasper swept her off her feet, literally, and ran her into the apartment whilst holding his breath. She grabbed a phone off the table and threw it to Carlisle.

"Tell him to come here, make sure he doesn't let Emmett and Rose board that plane to Phoenix!" she ordered

He dialled the number and stepped outside to get a better reception. Meanwhile, Alice picked up the home phone and called Phillip's cell, motioning for Jasper to go outside so that I would be more comfortable.

Phillip P.O.V.

I sprinted Kayla down the streets as fast as I could; being careful to avoid the few people who were walking through the alleys.

I stopped at the edge of the small park and setting on her feet, I took her hand and led her to a bench so she could sit down, she didn't look quite right.

"Kayla, are you okay?" I asked her quickly, she was growing paler by the minute.

"I'm-I'm... fine. I think. I-I just feel a-a l-little dizzy." she managed to stutter out before she collapsed against my side. My medical training came into play as I checked her pulse and breathing speed. She was

fine, thankfully.

The fact that I was so concerned caught me by surprise. I had never really taken an interest in a human before, but Kayla was the exception. It wasn't just the fact that I had had to save her life, twice now. It was the fact that she hadn't been afraid, she was almost too happy to have been raced away by me. I abandoned my thoughts as she stirred and woke up.

"Did I faint?" she whispered so quietly that if I didn't have super-human hearing I would have missed her question.

"Yes, you were only out for a few seconds though." I said whilst I smiled down at her.

"Great." she mumbled, blushing a little as she leaned into me more before realizing what she was doing and scooting away quickly.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her, just to be sure I wasn't depriving her of anything.

"No." She said just as her stomach rumbled.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. Taking it out quickly I noted the number before answering.

It was my home phone.

"Hello?" I answered quizzically,

"Hi, Phillip, It's Alice here. We got Jasper to join us and everything went fine. However, I do have one tiny favour to ask of you.

"What is it?" I asked cautiously,

"Can you keep Kayla with you until we get rid of James' clan? She's Jasper's singer and we all know what would happen if she got too close." She explained

"Oh! No problem. Just call me when you have them, or need me somewhere." I said.

I hung up and put the phone back in my pocket. It looked like I would be spending a few days taking care of Kayla.

"Who was that?" Kayla asked from where she was sitting on the other side of the bench.

"Alice, she asked me to look after you for a few days while they try to track down James' clan. Apparently, you're Jasper's singer."

She gasped in shock.

"Are you that scared to be around me?" I asked seriously.

"No, I just can't believe I'm a singer. I always thought that was extremely rare." She explained

"It is. And you seem to be more informed on vampires then I first thought." I said, wondering who this girl really was.

"Yeah, well it's a long story.... so, do you have an ability?" she asked. I could tell that she was avoiding the topic, but I decided to humour her anyway,

"Yes." I said as I raised my hand slightly pointing at the fountain, and flicked my finger towards me.

A look of amazement crossed her face as a drop of water the size of a golf ball came to hover a few feet in front of my face. Grabbing a leaf off the ground, I stuck it inside the water, before I used some of the broken glass on the park floor to form a perfectly smooth ball around the drop. I flicked my finger again and had the water land on Kayla's lap.

"So, you can move and bend objects without touching them." she stated simply turning the ball in her hands.

I surprised myself by leaning down and kissing her forehead gently.

**AN: I think this is one of the longest chapters I have written ..... Anyways, please Review!!!!!!!!**


	9. unexpected

**AN: .... OH! I forgot to do a disclaimer for almost all the chapters so, here it is for the entire story! I don't own anything. It all belongs to the extremely lucky Stephanie Meyer.**

Edward P.O.V.

I was just about to drive Rose and Emmett to the airport when my phone started to ring in my pocket. I answered it as I finished loading their stuff into the car.

"Hello?"

"Edward, it's Carlisle." A voice said

"Okay, what's new?" I asked, curious as to why I was being phoned.

"You can't let Emmett and Rose get on that plane. Instead all three of you need to take the next plane to Philadelphia." He explained.

"Why?" I asked

"They're here. We were also able to find Jasper." He added on quickly

"Okay, we'll be there ASAP."

Jasper P.O.V.

I was sitting on the couch with my sweet little Alice snuggled up next to me waiting for the rest of her, correction our, new coven when she turned to look at the door expectantly.

Just then three figures marched through and stopped in the middle of the room. (AN: Is it just me or does it seem like they always travel in groups of 3?)

The first was tall with bronze hair, Edward I assumed. The other two were holding hands, Rosalie and Emmett.

"Jasper, Alice, it is good to see you." Edward greeted us from his spot before focusing all his attention on Carlisle.

"So, where are they exactly?" he asked, obviously comfortable with the extra vampires in the room.

"Alice sees them in the Wharton state Forest tomorrow night." Carlisle replied.

"Good. What's our attack plan?" He replied immediately.

Then it was my turn to speak up.

"We are going to form a large circle and slowly shrink it in until they are surrounded. Then, you and I will take James, Emmett will get Laurent, and Carlisle and Alice will get Victoria. Alice sees that this will work."

"This is going way better than I thought it would. Just one more question, where is Kayla? I can't sense her anywhere near here?" he asked, slightly disgruntled yet slightly pleased that there wasn't another human around.

"She's with Phillip, and from what I can see, they are getting along well, very well actually." She winked at Edward.

I started playing with Alice's hair and thinking of all that we could do together once this stinking fight was over. Carlisle had promised that we could have a wedding once we got back to Canada. She was just so perfect.

Edward turned to glare at me.

"What?!" I asked in shock.

"Would you mind turning your thoughts to a different matter? I really don't want to think of my newest sister that way." He said, disgusted by the images I had managed to conjure up.

Oh! I had forgotten, Edward could read minds.

"Sorry." I thought, before starting to think about the fight later tonight.

Phillip P.O.V.

I thought Kayla was going to say something after I kissed her forehead but, when I looked back down, I saw that she had fallen asleep against my side.

So, I picked her up and carried her like you would a toddler to one of the nearby hotels.

Kayla P.O.V.

I woke up to find myself in a very large, light-filled, blue hotel room. Flipping onto my stomach I found the alarm clock and was amazed to find that it was already past six o'clock the next morning.

I got out of bed and found that a new outfit had been laid out for me along with a note. (AN: go here to see the outfit Phillip left for her: . )

Dear Kayla,

I had to run out but, I should be back soon. If I'm not back here by 7a.m. sharp, call this number, **(Insert imaginary number)**

If I don't pick up, don't leave a message and call Alice, tell her that the plan didn't work.

I hope to see you again soon.

~~~Phillip~~~

I glanced back at the clock I still had about a half hour. Looking back at the clothes laid out, I decided to take a shower.

Twenty minutes later I slipped the clothes on. Then, turning to the mirror to fix the hat I saw the reflection of the clock again.

7:03

SNAP! He's late.

I picked up my cell phone and dialled the number he had given me.

Ring ring ... ring ring …ring ring....

There was a soft chiming melody that sounded like it was coming from the floor beneath me, but I ignored it.

This is Phillip Harding, I can't come to the phone right now but, I will return your call as soon as possible. BEEP.

I hung up the phone and hit the speed dial button for Alice. She picked up on the first ring.

"Kayla, what is it?!" she asked, sounding panicked.

"Phillip left me a note that said to call you if he didn't answer his phone. I called and all I got was his voice mail, I just hung up and called you. He said to tell you that 'the plan didn't work.'" I explained.

"Snap! Kayla, Carlisle is coming to get you. Stay put and don't open the door for anyone, he has a key. Go lock yourself in the bathroom. He will say your middle name so you know it's him." Alice ordered whilst talking to someone on her side of the phone.

"I will. But, Alice, what happened to Phillip?!" I asked, horrified in case something bad had happened.

"I can't tell you right now. I will see you in a few hours. Goodbye." She said sadly yet understanding.

I sprinted to the bathroom grabbing my small backpack and the small stack of money Phillip had left by the phone in case I needed it. Locking the door I sank to my knees to stuff the money in the bag.

Oh! I hope Phillip is okay!

Ten minutes later there was a knocking at the door. I held my breath and hoped that whoever it was would go away.

"Maid Service!" A fairly familiar voice called.

It was Victoria, I just knew it!

"Kayla, we know you're in there. Please open the door, or else Phillip dies." She said, wickedly.

THEY HAD PHILLIP!

I was about to unlock the bathroom door when I heard a whisper right under the edge.

"Elizabeth."

THANK GOODNESS! It was Carlisle!

I unlocked the door with my backpack already on and was immediately pulled onto his back. I loud screeching noise hurt my ears as the hotel door burst open just as he jumped out the window landing quietly forty stories below in an alley.

Without looking back he ran swiftly to a secret location some ten miles away.

When we got there two minutes later, he set me on my feet and pointed me to a door.

"Go in there. Alice is waiting for you; I have to go help the boys."

I stumbled a bit at first but I finally made it to the door. Opening it slowly I was engulfed into a huge hug by Alice.

"You are okay!" She let go of me and led me to a nearby couch.

"Alice, what happened to Phillip?" I asked quickly.

"Well, it's a long story. But, before I start, I want you to know that he's okay to the best of my knowledge." She said slowly.

"Yes!" I said as I sank further down into the couch. "So, what happened last night?"

"Well, we had planned to surround their coven and take them down, but before we got there they changed their minds and started to move toward where you were with Phillip. I called him and told him what was happening. So, he left you there and went out to follow them just in case they got to close to your hotel room. When you called he had tracked them to the hotel you were staying at. Victoria had already headed up stairs, but James and Laurent heard his phone go off. They ran up the stairs to join Victoria just as Jasper, Emmett, and Edward arrived. Carlisle was able to get to you just as their fighting crashed through the door." She explained without taking a breather.

"Can you see what happened yet?!" I was panicked! What if one of them was hurt or killed!

"The fight is over now. They managed to pull the fire alarm so, when the hotel started burning from the bonfire they use to burn James' clan, no one was hurt." Just as she finished a wide smile spread across her face and suddenly I was swept up into a cold pair of arms.

"You forgot this." He breathed as he slipped the small glass ball into my hand.

"Thank you." I whispered as I stretched to kiss his cheek except half way there, he turned and kissed me full on the mouth.

AN: awww! Don't you just love Kayla and Phillip? Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter! James, Laurent, AND Victoria are dead!!!! YAY! What will happen to the rest of them now!?!? I think I'll add a few more chapters to this story then I might start a sequel... what do you think? I even know who I'm going to pair Erika up with :) Please review and tell me!!!!

~Belle~

From:

To:

Subject: Erika 8... yeah, I know, it's two in one week..... i'm sorry!

Date: Sat, 6 Dec 2008 20:30:49 -0800

yeah, so I'm sorry. fell free to return this when ever you feel like it. I just felt like typing today.... here it is...

AN: .... OH! I forgot to do a disclaimer for almost all the chapters so, here it is for the entire story. I don't own anything. It all belongs to the extreemly luck Stephanie Meyer.

Edward P.O.V.

I was just about to drive Rose and Emmett to the air port when my phone started ringing in my pocket. I awnsered it as I finished loading stuff into the car.

"Hello?"

Edward, It's Carlisle.

"okay, what's new?"

You can't let Em and Rose get on that plane. Instead all three of you need to take the next plane to Philadelphia.

"Why?"

they're here. We were also able to find Jasper.

"okay, we'll be there ASAP."

Jasper P.O.V.

I was sitting on the couch with my sweet little Alice snuggled up next to me waiting for the rest of her, correction our, new coven when she turned to look at the door expectantly.

Just then Three figures marched through and stopped in the middle of the room. (AN: Is it just me or does it seem like they always travel in groups of 3?)

The first was tall with bronze hair, Edward I assumed. The other two were holding hands, Rosalie and Emmett.

"Jasper, Alice, it is good to see you." Edward greeted us from his spot before focusing all his attention on Carlisle.

"So, where are they exactly?"

"Alice sees them in the Wharton state Forrest tomorrow night."

"Good. What's our attack plan?"

Then it was my turn to speak up. "We are going to form a large circle and slowly shrink it in until they are surrounded. Then, I you and I will take James, Emmett will get Laurent, and Carlisle and Alice will get Victoria. Alice sees that this will work."

"This is going way better than I thought it would. Just one more question, where is Kayla? I can't sense her anywhere near here?"

"She's with Phillip, and from what I can see, they are getting along well, very well actually." She winked at Edward.

I started playing with Alice's hair and thinking of all that we could do one this stinking fight was over, Carlisle had promised that we could have a wedding once we got back to Canada. She was just so perfect.

Edward turned to glare at me.

"What?!" I asked in shock.

"would you mind turning your thoughts to a different matter. I really don't want to think of my newest sister that way."

Oh! I had forgotten, Edward could read minds.

"sorry." I said before starting to think about the fight later tonight.

Phillip P.O.V.

I thought Kayla was going to say something after I kissed her forehead but, when I looked back down, I saw that she had fallen asleep against my side.

So, I picked her up and carried her like you would a toddler to one of the nearby hotels.

Kayla P.O.V.

I woke up to find myself in a very large light-filled, blue ho"tel room. Flipping onto my stomach I found the alarm clock and was amazed to find that it was already past six o'clock the next morning.

I got out of bed and found that a new outfit had been laid out for me along with a note. (AN: go here to see the outfit Phillip left for her: . )

Dear Kayla,

I had to run out but, I should be back soon. If I'm not here by 7a.m.

sharp, call this number,

(insert imaginary number)

if I don't pickup don't leave a message and call Alice, tell her that the plan didn't work.

I hope to see you again soon.

~~~Phillip~~~

I glanced back at the clock I still had about a half hour. looking back at the clothes I decided to take a shower.

Twenty minutes later I slipped the clothes on. Then, turning to the mirror to fix the hat I saw the reflection of the clock again.

7:03

SNAP! he's late.

I picked up my cell phone and dialed the number he had given me.

ring ring ring ring ring ring.... There was a soft chiming melody that sounded like it was coming from the floor beneath me, but I ignored it.

This is Phillip Harding, I can't come to the phone right now but, I will return your call as soon as possible. BEEP.

I hung up the phone and hit the speed dial button for Alice. she picked up on the first ring.

Kayla, what is it?!

"Phillip left me a note that said to call you if he didn't answer his phone. I called and all I got was his voice mail, I just hung up and called you. He said to tell you that the plan didn't work."

Snap! Kayla, Carlisle is coming to get you. Stay put and don't open the door for anyone, He has a key. Go lock your self in the bathroom. He will say your middle name so you know it's him.

"I will. But, Alice, what happened to Phillip?!"

I can't tell you right now. I will see you in a few hours. Goodbye.

I sprinted to the bathroom grabbing my small backpack and the small stack of money Phillip had left by the phone in case I needed it. Locking the door I sank to my knees to stuff the money in the bag.

Oh! I hope Phillip is okay!

Ten minutes later there was a knocking at the door. I held my breath and hoped that whoever it was would go away.

"Maid Service!" A fairly familiar voice called.

It was Victoria.

"Kayla, we know your in there. Please open the door, or else Phillip dies."

THEY HAD PHILLIP!

I was about to unlock the bathroom door when I heard a whisper right under the edge.

"Elizabeth."

THANK GOODNESS! It was Carlisle!

I unlocked the door with my backpack on and was immediately pulled onto his back. I loud screeching noise hurt my ears as the hotel door burst open just as he jumped out the window landing quietly forty stories below in an alley.

Without looking back he ran swiftly to a secret location some ten miles away.

when we got there two minutes later, he set me on my feet and pointed me to a door. "Go in there. Alice is waiting for you, I have to go help the boys."

I stumbled a bit at first but I finally made it to the door. Opening it slowly I was engulfed into a huge hug by Alice.

"Your okay!" She let go of me and led me to a nearby couch.

"Alice, what happened to Phillip?"

"Well, it's a long story. But, before I start, I want you to know that he's okay to the best of my knowledge."

"Yes!" I said as I sank further down into the couch. "so, what happened last night?"

"well, we had planned to surround their coven and take them down, but before we got there they changed their minds and started to move toward where you were with Phillip. I called him and told him what was happening. So, he left you there and

went out to follow them just in case they got to close to your hotel room. When you called he had tracked them to the hotel you were staying at. Victoria had already headed up stairs, but James and Laurent heard his phone go off. They ran up the

stairs to join Victoria just as Jasper, Emmett, and Edward arrived. Carlisle, was able to get to you just as their fighting crashed through the door."

"Can you see what happened yet?!" I was panicked! What if one of them was hurt or Killed!

"The fight is over now. They managed to pull the fire alarm so, when the hotel started burning from the bonfire they use to burn Jame's clan no one was hurt." Just as she finished a wide smile spread across her face and suddenly I was swept up into

a cold pair of arms.

"you forgot this." He breathed as he slipped the small glass ball into my hand.

"Thank you." I whispered as I stretched to kiss his cheek except half way there, he turned and kissed me full on the mouth.

**AN: awww! don't you just love Kayla and Phillip? anyways, I hope you liked the chapter! James, Laurent, AND Victoria are Dead!!!! YAY! What will happen to the rest of them now!?!? I think I'll add a few more chapters to this**

**story then I might start a sequel... what do you think? I even know who i'm going to pair Erika up with :) Please review and tell me!!!!**

~Belle~


	10. Visitor in the woods

AN: so... yeah, I know I've been neglecting Erika.... so, I'm going to try to even it out this chapter.. ish. I want to give a big thank you to all of my reviewers!!! Two quick shout-outs Gladesistas:

(Emma) thank you soooo much for all your inspiration and help with the planning of the story!!! I don't know what I'd do without you!

And to "Reader ()" [I think whoever it was just forgot to log in....] Thank you soooo much! :) It means a lot to me that you really like my story!!!

I'm apologizing in advance for the tiny font.... my email does weird things to the documents that my Beta sends back, and I'm too lazy to fix it...

Erika P.O.V.

Two weeks later, all of us (minus Jasper) were at the airport waiting for Phillip and Kayla's plane to land. They had stayed behind in Philadelphia to let Jasper have an easier transition into the vegetarian life without Kayla there. His transition had gone quite

smoothly, mainly because we used the technique Bella had accidentally stumbled upon in the fourth book. But, I would never tell them that, Let Jasper think it was his idea....

But, now we needed them back here for Alice and Jasper's wedding.

The doors opened and Kayla and Phillip were the first ones off. Hugs went all around and we got in the car to head back to the house. I sat in the back with Kayla while Alice and Edward sat in the front.

"So, what happened after we left?" I whispered, a totally unnecessary precaution, trying to figure out the truth.

"Nothing." She whispered back, before a huge smile gave her away.

"Ah-huh... what really happened?" I was dying to get it out of her.

"So........I think I'm in love with him. Phillip I mean." She mumbled before her face spread into and even bigger grin at the thought.

"Yep. You're a total goner. But, is he in love with you?" I asked.

"I think so. Well, he even said so himself." This was just getting better and better!

I squealed, "OMC! You fell in love with a vampire!" I was pretty sure all the said creatures in the car five hundred feet in front of us could hear my announcement.

Just then a small piece of paper flew in the window and landed in Kayla's lap. Weird.

She unfolded it, and then stretched, so we both could read it.

_Kayla, _

_Do you WANT everyone in this car to know about that?_

She shook her head no.

The paper disappeared at vampire speed and was back just as quickly.

_Good. Then could you please have Erika keep her squealing to a minimum? Everyone in the car is giving me suspicious looks. We'll explain it to them after the wedding. _

She whispered okay and the paper flew out and in again.

_I love you._

She showed the paper to me again, before righting in her own script

_I love you too. _

Holding it up for half a second before stuffing it in her purse. Which, when I looked down was filled with crinkled up paper.

"Airplane ride?" I guessed gesturing to her purse.

"Yep, the old lady next to us was quite rambunctious in her efforts to talk to Phillip over me.... That is, until she fell asleep and her dentures fell out of her mouth and onto the floor."

We giggled together quietly as the car pulled into the Cullen's garage.

As soon as we were out of the car, Alice grabbed us and towed us up the stairs to her room. Only five minutes later I found myself in a floor length strapless dress with make-up and heels. Kayla was in a similar dress beside me with the exact same expression of

pure shock on her face. I examined myself in the huge nearby mirror. I didn't look that bad. The dress was very flattering, not to mention that the make-up Alice had smeared on my face made my eyes look stunning. Alice joined us in her wedding dress and Esme

in her "Mother of the Bride" gown. We lined up and examined Alice's work at picking out all the dresses. Mine was only a little different than Rosalie and Kayla's. I was curious as to why so I just asked her.

"Ummm... Alice why is my dress different?"

"Because you're the maid of honour silly!" She jumped up and down, and that's when I noticed that she wasn't wearing any shoes, unlike the rest us who were crammed into six-inch heels.

"Ummm... Alice, why aren't you wearing shoes?" Kayla asked, noticing the same thing I had.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" She ran to her closet then danced her way back not a second later; she came in holding the prettiest wedding shoes ever. **(See shoes here: .)**

"Alice, those are ADORABLE!!!!" Rosalie and Kayla screamed in perfect unison. Wow, the shopping girls really have me beat.

They continued to sequel over the "perfect, amazing, gorgeous" shoes for another half hour while I sat by my self in the corner, watching the wind blow in the trees out side the window.

"Okay, girls, that's enough. The humans need to eat." Esme almost shouted, trying to be heard over the multitude of high-pitched giggles and complements.

I thanked Esme quietly as I slipped out of my dress, threw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and walked down stairs.

When I got there I found a table set for three, one of the settings had no plate. Phillip's. Gosh, He really did go almost everywhere with her. I sat down at my spot and waited for the other two to finally make their way over here.

Five minutes later Kayla's voice came echoing down the stairs as her and to my surprise, Edward came down the stairs. Kayla sat down, while Edward went to get the pizza he had made by hand.

"Here you are ladies." He gave us each about half a full size pizza.

"Ummm... why don't I start with just one slice" I said, putting the other 5 back on the serving plate.

"Sorry, it's been a while since I was human." Edward said, putting back four of Kayla's

"You're forgiven." Kayla said, with a full mouth, "This stuff is amazing!"

"Why thank you." He replied

We finished our pizza, and then went into the living room to see what the others were up to. Emmett and Jasper were playing on their new Wii, Rose and Alice were huddled over their laptop and Kayla ran quickly to join them, Edward went to play his piano,

Carlisle, Esme, and Phillip were out hunting, so that left me sitting alone by myself. Again. I was looking out the window again, when it occurred to me, it was a fairly nice night. I might as well take a walk in the woods. I jumped up, grabbing my jacket and

flashlight and headed out the door. I figured Alice and Edward would know where I was going.

The wind felt amazingly good against my face and neck, the rustling leaves helped me relax. Before, I knew it I was laying in a small patch of grass staring up at the stars, flash light off, to enjoy them more. I was perfectly at home. It was almost as if I was meant

to be here, in the woods, just enjoying nature.

I was startled out of my quiet nap by to large black eyes staring down at me from a huge sandy-coloured, wolf face. Gasping, I sat up quickly, only to watch it disappear and to have a tall Indian boy saunter over.

"Who are you? I know you're a werewolf, but which one?" He was obviously caught off-guard.

"Ummm... Seth Clearwater. And you would be?" His anxious eyes roamed over my face, almost as if he wanted to memorise every line.

"Erika Deer." His face took on a happier expression when he knew my name.

"Yes, Miss Erika Deer, would you care to explain why you smell like vampires?" he inquired.

"Well, I sort of live with them..... It's truly a long story." He smiled at that.

"I've got nothing but time." He came and sat down next to me while I told him everything that had happened since finding Alice.

When I was done he asked me one simple question. "What do you know of imprinting?"

"Everything." He was about to say something when a piercing howl sounded to the south. "Looks like you have to go." I mused.

He jumped up and started running, but just as he was disappearing, I heard him shout "Good, because I imprinted on you."

What?!?!?!?!?!

AN: I'm sorry it took me so long... I just haven't been in the writing mood, not to mention the holidays.... Please R&R!

Here is the web-address of the dresses:

in order, Kayla and Rosalie, Erika, Alice, no flower girl, Esme.

.com/images/bridal_20080814_black_


	11. end

**AN: so.... I think this is probably going to be the last chapter before I start the sequel.... It's fairly long, I hope you enjoy**

**it! **

Erika P.O.V.

I just sat there in shock. SETH HAD IMPRINTED ON ME! It was the best thing I could ever wish for!!! Let alone have it actually happen!

A little piece of paper on the grass caught my attention. I picked it up and looked at it. It was a school ID!

**Seth Clearwater **

**Age: 16**

**Grade: 11th**

** Phone: 097-2047**

At least I had his phone number.... I could call him later.

Just then, I remembered that Alice couldn't see Seth because he's a shape shifter... I better let them know I'm okay!!

Five minutes later I was walking through the front door to find nine pairs of anxious eyes staring at me. Alice was the first to confront me.

"Do you have any idea how much you scared me??!?!?!? I went running after you when I saw you disappear, but then I caught a werewolf's scent! So, I had to come back here and wait to see if you were going to come back!!!" She stopped yelling at me abruptly, then hugged me as hard as she could before she started dry sobbing.

"Ummm... Alice, I can't breathe!" I huffed as she continued to squeeze me before letting me go.

"S-sorry. I just thought I was going to lose my maid of honour."

"It's okay. Don't you guys want to know what happened?" I said excitedly.

Several yeses echoed all around the room.

"HE DID WHAT??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!" Edward yelled standing up abruptly.

"Edward, what is it?!" Alice squeaked, trying to get him to sit down.

"THAT-THAT- SETH IMPRINTED ON ERIKA!!" He yelled, shoving Alice away, trying to get to the door to go after Seth.

"Edward, no! I like Seth already, maybe even love him. If you hurt him, you hurt me." I said, trying to calm him down. We had become

really close over the past two weeks, he was practically my older brother.

"But Erika, do you have any idea what this means! You've only known the boy for three hours! What if he's a total jerk?" He said, questioning my judgement.

"He's not!" I showed him all of what had happened in the clearing with Seth.

"He may have been nice then but you never know what he will be like the next time you see him!" He snapped at me.

"Well, I can just call him and make a date to find out!" I snapped back, pulling out his school I.D. and my cell phone. I dialled the number and waited for someone to pick up.

Ring.... ring..... ring

_Hello?_

"Hi, this is Erika, is Seth there?" I asked

_I'm sorry, this is his mother, and he's not in at the moment. Can I take a message?_

"Sure, could you please tell him that I found his I.D. card and ask him to call me back at this number." I said

_No problem. Goodbye._

"Bye." I said before I flipped my phone shut and turned to face Edward. "There. Now I'll just wait for him to call."

However, he just got up and stormed off to his room.

Kayla P.O.V.

I felt really bad for Erika, she had just met Seth, found out that he had imprinted on her, and then had to deal with Edward's over-protectiveness. It was a good thing I wasn't that close to Edward, I already had more than enough help from Phillip. He always insisted on helping me with almost everything, but somehow I didn't mind. My thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on my bedroom door.

"Come in." I responded.

The door creaked open, and Erika stepped in.

"Hey." I whispered, motioning for her to sit down next to me. She pulled out a note pad and pen, jotted something down, and then passed it to me. This was exactly what we used to do when we didn't want people to hear our conversations in class. I read her note then wrote down something of my own.

(AN: Erica's notes are in **_bold italics_** and Kayla's notes are in _italics_)

**_Hey, Kays. I thought that if we used this then no one but Edward and Alice would know what we were saying_**_._

_It sounds like a great idea. What have you been up too the past two weeks?_

**_Oh, just hanging out and helping Alice get ready for the Wedding... She's really excited._**

_I can tell... I mean she should be, it is tomorrow after all..._

**_Yes, I'm so nervous. I mean I'm not clumsy, but what if I mess-up while I'm in front of everyone?!?!_**

_You won't. Just think of last night with Seth.... do you really think you love him?_

**_I actually think I might be. I mean, we got along so well... It was almost as if I'd known him my whole life..._**

_Lol, I felt the same way when I first spent that day with Phillip... I just wish I wasn't still 14._

**_Why? I thought you liked being 14... Does it have something to do with your transformation?_**

_Yes, He's 16 and he won't let me be changed until I'm at least 16 also... I'm pretty sure he would like me to change sooner, but he's concerned it's just puppy love, and that if he changes me now I'll leave him to go be with someone else._

**_I can kind of understand where he's coming from, but you have always been mature for your age, after all your second best friend in first grade was a yard duty..._**_ (_**AN: mine actually was.....)**

_Thanks for reminding me.... :P I just wish the next two years fly by.... I can't wait to find out more about you and Seth..._

**_Me too... I just wish it we can get along well.... awww! We both just made wishes, and look, outside, there is a falling star!!!_**

_How perfect!!!_

I glanced up from the paper to see that sure enough she was right! We really had wished upon a star... I just really hope they come true....

---Later the next day----

The wedding had gone by in a flash! Alice had been stunning in her dress, along with Jasper in his tux. They matched up perfectly! Phillip had also taken my breath away. Who knew he could look anymore handsome than he did now... We had just thrown rice at the happy couple and watched them get into their car and drive away... I sighed, knowing it would be an incredibly long time before I could do that.... Just then I felt Phillip's cool arm snake around my waist, pulling my body closer to his.

"Why are you crying?" He whispered in my ear.

I held my hand to my cheek, wet. I guess I was crying.

"Be-cause." I managed to choke out, before I was rushing through the air, only to end up sitting next to him on a bench, a few hundred feet into the woods from the house.

"Really, why are you crying?" He asked again, pulling me onto his lap.

"I-I was just thinking about my transformation again..." He frowned, I knew this was something he didn't like talking about because it upset him.

"You know we have to wait to change you. You're too young right now." He started rubbing circles on my back to calm me down.

"I-I know, it's just so long.... what if I get in a car crash and you're not there to save me and I die? What if I get cancer, or get murdered? What then?! You can't always be around to save me!" I cried, desperate for a response.

"I know, but I'll make sure none of that stuff happens. You'll have round-the-clock vampire baby sitters." He smiled.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Yes, because that's exactly what I want. No privacy. Sometimes you come up with the strangest plans."

"So. At least I come up with them and not shoot them down all the time." He laughed.

"Yeah, well, how about this. You change me right here right now." I put forward, silently hoping he will agree.

"No." He stated firmly

"Pretty pweese, with blood on top?" I batted my eyes at him.

"No." He managed to say through clenched teeth.

I kissed him lightly on the lips. "Fine, but I'm not giving up completely."

Erika P.O.V.

I sat down on the porch, watching Alice and Jasper dive away. I saw Phillip pick up Kayla and run quickly into the woods... I hope everything works out okay with them....

Just then my cell phone started to vibrate in my pocket.

"Hello?" I questioned

_ Is Erika there?_

"Yes, this is her." I replied

_Hey! it's Seth!_

"Oh! Hi! How are you?" I exclaimed.

_Good, you?_

"Okay." I responded

_So, are you busy right now?_

"No, I'm just hanging out at home, you?" I answered

_Nothing, would you like to go to dinner with me?_

"Okay, when should I expect you?" I asked, my mind buzzing around, wondering if I would have time to change my outfit.

_Turn around._

I heard him hang-up, so I followed suit and spun around.

There he was, all dressed up holding a bouquet of lavender roses.

"SETH!" I ran to him, all thoughts emptying my mind, and suddenly found my self in his strong warm arms. He hugged me tightly.

"So.... where are we going?" I asked, taking the roses as he handed them to me.

"Oh... just a little place I know...." He picked me up and started walking toward the woods.

A few minutes later he stepped through the trees into the same small clearing where we had met two nights ago, only to find a fancy dining table underneath a canopy of twinkle lights.

"OH! It's so beautiful!" I exclaimed. He set me on my feet, still not letting me go completely.

"Did you know that lavender roses stand for love at first sight and enchantment?" He whispered in my ear.

"Well, that's good because....I think I just might love you already." I whispered back.

**AN: So, I think that's a pretty good ending... I'll start the sequel soon so, be on the look out! **

**Please Please Please tell me what you thought of the last chapter! Even if you don't normally review!!! **

**Thank you sooo much for reading!!!! Once again, I want to give a HUGE HUGE HUGE thank you to my Beta Cullen1994!!!!!!!!!**

**Love always,**

**Belle**


End file.
